


Аccidentally in love

by buttercup_of_my_heart



Category: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Imbalance, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercup_of_my_heart/pseuds/buttercup_of_my_heart
Summary: ...Теперь в рассказе перейдуК врагу другому я — Стыду.О, как страдаю и грущу,И рассказать не упущу,Как надо мной тот потешался,Как замок мощный воздвигался,И был он, крепок и богат,С участием Амура взятЛюбви непобедимой силой, —Все для улыбки, столь мне милой.- Роман о Розе, Жан де Мен
Relationships: Hans Capon/Henry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Аccidentally in love

**Author's Note:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ: ОЧЕНЬ ПЛОХОЙ ЮМОР!
> 
> сейчас будет попытка объяснить, чего вообще ждать от работы.  
> задумывалась как попытка раскрыть личность Яна и додумать, а что же там могло быть за всеми этими кат-сценами и откровенно постными, безэмоциональными диалогами, то есть рассмотреть творение вархорсов не как игру, а именно живую историю, на которую можем взглянуть под другим углом.  
> и если канонными характерами персонажей я еще могла пожертвовать (не в первой, так что потерпят), то вот сам ход истории в игре изменять не хотелось. но хорошенько пораскинув мозгами, я поняла, что без изменений не выйдет той идеи, которую мне хотелось бы рассказать. но по существу история будет разворачиваться по событиям игры. так что - вроде ау, а вроде и нет. хуй его знает, что это вообще. но события, по большей части, и диалоги - по канонам.
> 
> и еще. зайдя на вики по кингдому и прочитав, что паничу нашему в районе лет 15, я немного прихуела с этой инфы (я, конечно, понимаю, что у средневековых челов это было как раз время, когда входили в возраст, но все же!). поэтому условимся, что Яну 16. хотя я все еще внепонятках, ставить ли мне underage. наверное, да. решим всенародным голосованием в комментах. 
> 
> последнее: если есть какие-то идеи, мысли, хотелки, правки, доебы и оды моему гениальному авторству - не обязательно именно по этой работе, но и вообще, - как гриться - välkommen!

Курва!

Голова кружилась и пульсировала, как если бы ее сжимали в тисках и тотчас отпускали. Листья назойливо лезли в лицо, закрывая обзор и здо́рово раздражая. Ветка царапала левую щеку, но сил убрать ее не было, а от рефлекторной попытки опереться на руки нежную кожу ладоней обожгло наплывом режущей боли. Распахнув глаза, Ян с изумлением осознал, что лежит на земле.

Тошнило.

— Проклятье! Больно-то как!

Слова давались с трудом; пересохшее горло карябал влажный травянистый воздух и собственное горячее дыхание. Противный лязг металла о металл едва доносился до него, но сейчас каждый шорох был что обухом по голове. Тело ломило и скручивало. Каждое движение приносило боль столь дикую и резкую, что Птачек надсадно заскулил сквозь сжатые зубы. Смотреть тоже было невозможно: перед взором все расплывалось, будто пана безостановочно кружили, раскручивая тело все сильнее и сильнее. Веки неумолимо слипались, и Ян позволил себе слабину, прикрывая их.

— Ох… Проклятье! Что… Что случилось? Черт, где мой конь? — выходило рвано и сипло.

Ответом были шелест листвы, усилившийся от мощного порыва ветра, и доносившиеся издали голоса. Трудно было разобрать чрез бряцанье железа что-то отчетливое; говорили, точнее будет — тараторили, громко и с поразительной быстротой, но явно не на чешском. Был и другой голос, но расслышать его было и того тяжелее: до Яна долетали лишь обрывки свирепого рыка и коротких выкриков, так что даже нельзя было определить, чешский это или нет — и все это под непрекращающийся аккомпанемент звонкого «дзынь!». А посмотреть-то никак.  
Как он помнил, вокруг не было ничего такого, на что можно было бы опереться: мельтешащие перед лицом ветки выглядели не слишком надежно, а вновь открыть глаза и ползти до ближайшего ствола он не решался. Внезапно чей-то надрывный крик резанул по ушам, и Ян дернулся в попытке прикрыть их, утыкаясь носом в рыхлую сырую землю. Но даже сквозь зажатые запястьями уши грохот чего-то очень тяжелого, павшего наземь, звучал почти что оглушающим. Долгожданная тишина принесла пану наслаждение, кое ни разу в жизни не могли доставить ни ласковые девы, ни свежий игристый эль. Но и та не продлилась долго.

— Боже… Я что, упал?

Неизвестно почему решив, что опасность уже минула, Ян не спеша открыл перво-наперво один, а потом и другой глаз, с силой зажмурился и часто заморгал. _«Бернард учил, что это помогает к темноте привыкнуть, может, и сейчас сработает!»_  
На деле же это мало как помогло. Да, теперь глаза не так резал солнечный свет, еле пробивающийся через кроны деревьев, но реальность все еще представала размытым пятном, будто Ян принял на грудь не меньше двух бутылей терпкого холодного вина. Он попробовал вскочить, но сразу же согнулся от тупой боли, пронзившей плоть, и шлепнулся обратно спиной на землю. Стало быть, не оставалось ничего, кроме как бросить сии нелепые потуги встать. Ян оперся на локти в ожидании, когда голова перестанет так дьявольски трещать, но тут же глухой чавкающий звук вынудил поднять мутный взгляд. Недалеко от кустов, где панич принял безотлагательное решение расположиться в горизонтальном положении, он заметил расплывчатую фигуру в черном кафтане и куполообразном шапеле. Возвышающаяся фигура направилась в его сторону, впрочем, вряд ли из-за самого Птачека — даже в довольно выделяющемся желтом пуруэне Яна можно было разглядеть только обойдя куст или раздвинув пару веток. Птачек покорно закрыл веки — отчего-то было все равно, кто это; будь что будет. Но ужасающий вопль снова раскроил ближайшую округу, как нож — подтаявшее масло, и Ян невольно вздрогнул. Снова глухой звук падения, совсем рядом. Снова тишина.  
Мысли путались, сматываясь постепенно в большой клубок, резко отдающийся в висках.  
_«Как же хочется спать… Чертова лошадь, чертов лес, чертов кабан, чертов дядя, чертова драка, чертов кузнечий сын… Индро. Индро!»_

— Индро! — из последних сил застонал Ян. — Что за черт, что случилось?

Шуршание наконец прекратилось. Где-то вдалеке скрипнула, — так показалось уплывающему сознанию Птачеку, — крышка от сундука, и уже порядком надоевший шелест листьев раздался прямо над ухом. Ян еле успел почувствовать на теплую хватку на когда-то блистающем красотой и благородством расписном пурпуэне, как его бесцеремонным образом дернули наверх. Хриплое «ох» успел он выдохнуть только в чужое, вымазанное грязью, потом и кровью лицо. Голубые глаза внимательно осмотрели аристократа с ног до головы, и, еще пару раз встряхнув на веру, чумазый удовлетворенно кивнул, больше себе, нежели пану, и спокойно ответил голосом Индро:

— Вы явились незваным гостем на половецкую пирушку.

Ян был паном. И пусть по его разорванному, впитавшему в себя кровь одеянию, растрепанным волосам и расцарапанному грязному лицу сложно было утверждать подобное, он им на самом деле был. Птачек с детства обучался грамоте и письму, на первую лошадь взобрался прежде, чем смог одолеть букварь; мальчик жадно глотал каждое занятие по фехтованию и стрельбе из лука, даже корпел над изучением этикета и придворных правил длинными нежными ночами до самого сиренево-малинового рассвета — да, было время, когда он впрямь боялся выволочки дяди за малейшую оплошность. В общем и целом, получил к своим годам самое что ни на есть полное образование, кое дарило ему абсолютную непринужденность и уверенность в любом высшем — и не только — обществе.  
Сейчас же пан Ян смотрел так тупо, что, казалось, все его благородное происхождение в миг испарилось, а остатки разума окончательно отправились в долгое и, без всяких сомнений, увлекательное путешествие по землям Богемии.

— И ты их всех убил? — Птачек неверяще уставился на мужчину. Тот за минуту замешательства Яна успел убрать с плеча руку и отойти назад к лежащей на земле котомке. Сумку Ян видел впервые, так что предположил, что это могли быть половецкие пожитки.

Индро, не изменяя своей обыденной невозмутимости, только пожал плечами и, выудив что-то из мешка, отвернулся.

— Похоже на то.

Юному пану, невзирая на довольно нежный возраст, в силу статуса не раз и не два приходилось сталкиваться с совершенно разными воинами, рыцарями, оруженосцами. И все они, без исключения, были, мягко сказать… гордецами. Нет, многие были бесспорно сильны и в два счета расправлялись с оппонентами на безопасном ристалище, но всякий раз, когда дело доходило до серьезного столкновения, — да, разбивали вражеские силы, да, стояли до последнего, — чужой липкий страх все равно отдавался горечью на кончике Яниного языка. Самому Птачеку, разумеется, и носу не давали высунуть даже при намеке на что-то опасное, а паничу и так немалых усилий стоило упросить хотя бы глазком глянуть на поле брани. Так что приходилось с оскорбленным видом обиженно отсиживаться в походных палатках. Конечно, Ян понимал, что все ради его же безопасности. Понимал и все равно дулся на дядю и Бернарда.  
Индржих мог бы принять безразличный вид и скрыть страх, чтобы поддеть самолюбие пана, но врать кузнечий сын явно не умел, это сразу бросалось в глаза. Да и причины для подобного вранья не было — былые конфликты урегулировались мирно, а на́ смех Птачека кузнечонок поднимал исключительно остроумием, не ложью. Но самым главным, тем что и выдавало с головой всех этих чванливых павлинов, был голос. Не глаза, что легко скрывались тяжелыми шлемами с забралом, не дрожь пальцев, подавляемая годами тренировок. Голос Индро не дрожал — успокаивал, разливаясь по телу Яна чем-то светлым и наполняя от макушки до самых кончиков пальцев умиротворением. Значит, не показная бравада.  
Значит, по-настоящему львиная храбрость.

— Матерь Божья, я и не представлял, что ты на это способен, Индро. — Ян прикрыл глаза рукой и нервно усмехнулся. — Напомни… ох… напомни мне никогда с тобой не ругаться.

Индржих на попытку пошутить никак не отреагировал, а только, обернувшись лицом к пану, приблизился на расстояние не более двух ладоней, отнял с его лица руку — у Яна даже сил не хватило возмутиться подобной наглости — и сосредоточенно еще раз осмотрел лоб Птачека. Опосля хмуро заключил:

— Не нравится мне ваша рана на голове.

Ян честно пытался сдержаться. Пан не хотел обидеть подобным, как могло показаться, высокомерным жестом парня, что, жертвуя собственной шкурой, спасал это самое нерадивое панство — ну, и свою голову за одно тоже. Так что Ян призвал остатки сил, собрал всё своё бесстрастие в кулак, но… всё равно… рассмеялся. Взорвался, расхохотался во весь голос — эка невидаль! Он, какой-то смерд, без году неделя держащий меч, искромсал по кусочкам одних из самых свирепых, внушающих ужас и трепет — ратаевские воины подчас улепетывали от небольшого лагеря половцев так, что одни поножи сверкали, — и беспощадных дикарей и теперь трясется над какой-то малюсенькой ничтожной царапинкой?!  
Отсмеявшись, он беззаботно хлопнул сосредоточенно наблюдающего за сим Индро по плечу и мотнул головой.

— Не волнуйся. Она наверняка выглядит не так плохо, как чувствуется. Лучше помо…

Ян осекся. Холодные мокрые пальцы быстро коснулись сначала его подбородка, привлекая ближе, отчего сердце заколотилось быстрее. Потом лба, мягко оглаживая и смывая грязь. Подушечки пальцев, огрубевшие от тяжелого труда и постоянного удушливого жара печи, невесомо порхали по коже, и каждое прикосновение отдавалось гулким, тяжелым стуком глупого органа. На секунду лица оказались неприлично близко друг к другу. Ян опустил взгляд, ощутив на коже теплое дыхание. Грудь сдавило незнакомое трепетное чувство. Именно оно, что-то терпкое, запретно-неправильное, смешивалось с лихорадочным смущением, скручивающим низ живота в тугой увесистый узел. Жар бросился в лицо, тревога нахлынула крутой волной. Промелькнула нелепая мысль, что он скорее сгорит от стыда, нежели сейчас посмотрит в глаза кузнецу, поэтому Ян прибегнул к уже проверенному способу решать проблемы. Он закрыл глаза.  
Это было… странно. Почему-то хотелось вырваться, убежать, отшутиться на худой конец — неважно. Уйти, прервать это неловкое мгновение — и продолжить эту незамысловатую ласку как можно дольше хотелось тоже. Ян стоял, как будто пригвожденный к земле; судорожная дрожь пробегала по спине, а плечи еле заметно подрагивали.  
_«Непозволительно! Неприемлемо!»_ — судорожно билось в голове. Но пан не мог произнести и слова, заворожённый моментом. Он еле дышал, чувствуя, как тело сотрясают мелкие судороги от легких касаний. Рука Индро мазнула по щеке и вдруг остановилась рядом с уголком рта. Ян заметно напрягся, будто готовясь к удару. Но мужчина просто убрал ладонь.

Тошнота усиливалась.

Когда Ян открыл глаза, его обожгло взором зорких небесных глаз. Птачек, как ни пытался, не смог распознать это выражение. Словно нечто важное ускользало от понимания. Взгляд Индро был уверенным и прямым, как и до того, но все же что-то было не то, не так. Не хитро, не напряженно, уж подавно нельзя было назвать это непристойным — и все равно, Ян чувствовал, что так Индро смотрел впервые. На _него_ так смотрели впервые.

— Вы что-то говорили.

От неожиданности пан чуть не подпрыгнул; застигнутый врасплох, Ян чертыхнулся, чувствуя, как стремительно краснеет. Он столь увлекся изучением взгляда практически личного оруженосца (на деле же кузнец принадлежал пану Радцигу, но благоволение того мало интересовало Яна, а Индржих и не против был услуживать еще одному господину), что даже не заметил быстро промелькнувшей улыбки, буквально одним уголком рта, впрочем, чересчур самодовольной, прежде чем Индро вернул себе безучастное выражение лица и вновь нарушил тишину.

— А? — только и смог выдавить из себя окончательно потерянный Птачек.

— Вы говорили, — пояснил Индро, и пана снова окатило волной горячего дыхания. Размытым взором пан следил за губами кузнеца, пытаясь уловить суть слов. Они все еще стояли очень близко друг к другу, и оба не смели двинуться.

— А.

И это знаменитый своим красноречием и острословием сама обаятельность пан Ян Птачек!

— Не хотите закончить? — верно, Индро потерял к персоне пана всякий интерес, потому как мгновенно отодвинулся и начал что-то искать в карманах, а, выудив наконец повязку, нагнулся за валяющейся на земле флягой ( _«Так вот что он искал в пожитках нелюдей!»_ — осенило Яна, — _«и вот почему пальцы были мокрыми.»_ ). Раскупорив ее, он смочил ткань водой и несколько раз прошелся по измазанному Господь-знает-в-чем лицу, отвернувшись от Яна, чтобы не облить того. Потом плюнул, нагнулся и вылил еще воды себе на лицо, а после обтерся той же повязкой. Помогло это несильно, но теперь в черно-бордовом существе хотя бы можно было распознать нечто близкое к роду человеческому.

Решив-таки не испытывать судьбу и откровенно веселящегося Индржиха, Птачек кивнул — больше себе; все же, несмотря на всю удачливость, кузнец на темени глаз не имел. Прочистив горло, он продолжил, но в голосе пана сквозила обрывистая скупость, не свойственная его напыщенному самообладанию:

— Помоги мне вернуться в Ратае.

— Что ж, идемте… — Индро выпрямился, и глаза его по-лисьему сверкнули в изумрудной листве деревьев, — пан.

И не дожидаясь ответной реакции аристократа, твердой поступью направился вверх по тропе. Глубоко вздохнув, Ян помотал головой, разгоняя марево в голове, и сделал первый шаг.

Посмотрел под ноги.

И зацепился взором за темную гриву, разметавшуюся по желтеющей зелени. Голубые глаза изуродованной лошади были широко распахнуты, предавая вытянутой морде выражение удивления. Из рваного разреза в горле по капельке струилась не успевшая еще свернуться кровь. Та уже не била струей, вытекая рваными толчками. А, будто смущаясь, капля за каплей, осторожно катилась вниз, спеша скрыться в зарослях высокой травы.  
Чуть поодаль в золотистых лучах солнца поблескивала сталь клинка.

Ян знал, что это отвратительная идея. Худшая, уж говорить по правде. Знал.  
И все равно посмотрел.

Предостережение в виде изувеченного животного не сумело остановить панское безрассудство. Половец лежал, завалившись вправо, выставляя напоказ несколько колотых ран в груди. От уголков рта к подбородку и на шею тянулись тонкие застывшие кровавые струйки. Шишак свалился с головы, обнажив темный ежик волос. Одна рука будто искала саблю, что валялась рядом, а другая прикрыть кошмарный длинный разрез поперек живота. Ян с трудом подавил желание проблеваться при виде выпущенных наружу пухлых розовых кишок.  
Почему-то только сейчас в ноздри ударил запах гниющей плоти, постепенно заполняя все пространство вокруг, и от этого голова закружилась в тысячу раз быстрее. Пошатнувшись, Ян схватился за дерево, чтобы ненароком не упасть.

— Это?.. — он не договорил, с трудом сдерживая рвотные позывы и стараясь смотреть только на широкую спину простолюдина, остановившегося в ожидании Птачека.

Кивок.

— Да.

По дуге, стараясь не касаться даже красноватых капелек на траве, дабы как можно меньше быть причастным к этой дьявольской картине, Ян прошел за Индро. Спустя шагов семь ему вновь пришлось остановиться.  
Яна-таки вывернуло. Второй, видимо, лучник, выглядел еще хуже первого. Он лежал на спине, раскинув руки, как бы прилегши отдохнуть в теплый вечер, опьяненный свежестью леса, вот только… В неестественно вывернутой шее торчала стрела с серебристым оперением. Лица было не разглядеть, его полностью закрывала бронзовая личина, окрасившаяся в темно-бордовый. Зияющая дыра в животе даже через толщу сломанной брони открывала детальный вид на кровавое месиво, в которое превратилось нутро воина. На миг Яну почудилось бульканье, как передержанной на огне похлёбке, крови. В голове гудело и скрипело, во рту мерещился вкус металла.  
Индржих наконец-то обернулся, едко выругался и вернулся назад к Яну. Подождав, пока из пана все выйдет, он молча протянул пану флягу с водой, которую тот осушил в несколько жадных глотков. Отобрав пустой сосуд назад, кузнец обхватил его запястье и настойчиво потянул за собой. Ян не нашел сил сопротивляться. Пристально следя за отрешенным Индро, который даже не взглянул на него, потому как был занят путем, Ян мог только подивиться холодному бесстрастию кузнеца. _«Черт возьми, если что-то подобное было в Скалице, немудрено, что он так хорошо держится…»_ — и тут же одернул себя, — _«Здесь всего-то два никчемных кочевника. Это нельзя сравнивать с тем чертовым адом на земле, который ему пришлось пройти»_. В сердце мерзко кольнуло. Прекрасно, теперь к головокружению, тошноте и острой боли во всем теле прибавилось еще и свербящее чувство вины.

Решив отложить радости самобичевания хотя бы до осмотра лекаря, Ян постарался сконцентрироваться на дороге. Индро шел очень быстро, да и сам пан рад бы был ускориться, но чертова голова раскалывалась с каждым шагом все сильнее, а тело не хотело поддаваться, будто принадлежало кому-то другому. Перед глазами и так все плыло, а из-за скорого темпа ходьбы вообще сливалось в коричнево-зеленую кашу.  
В какой-то момент Птачек все же не углядел опасно выпирающую корягу.

Опасно покачнувшись, он-таки не устоял и, беспомощно цепляясь единственной рукой за воздух, с грохотом повалился бы на землю, если бы не Индржих. Тот вовремя приметил неуклюжий замах Птачека, что подозрительно сильно напоминал судороги при изгнании бесов, — не то, чтобы Индро хоть раз наблюдал подобное, но много слышал, — так что подобное не заметить было очень сложно, выкинул руку и одним стремительным движением притянул Яна к себе.  
Пан только хотел брякнуть очередную нелепицу, завуалированно выразив признательность, и отодвинуться максимально подальше, когда кузнец, коротко рыкнув, взвалил Птачека на плечо.  
Ян задохнулся от возмущения из-за непрекращающегося нахальства со стороны простолюдина. Все настроение благодарить за очередную помощь испарилось в мгновение ока.

_«Я и так позволил ему слишком много.»_

— Что! Блять! Ты! Творишь! — каждое слово подкреплялось сильным ударом кулака по спине кузнеца.

Кузнец даже не вздрогнул.

— Отпусти меня! — из всех сил заорал Ян, пытаясь вырваться. — Совсем обезумел! На виселицу отправлю! На дыбу!

Индро не реагировал. Хватка на бедрах лишь усилилась.

— Пан, так надо. Не мешайте.

Птачек зарычал, прекрасно понимая, что его попытки высвободиться ни к чему не приведут: Индро от своего не отступит, а сил драться с ним просто нет. На самом деле, не самая плохая идея. Яну даже не надо будет идти куда-то, собирая по пути все кочки и падая в каждую яму. Но так просто признать это было бы унизительным. Ян ухмыльнулся. Если не получается подействовать физической силой, самое время прибегнуть к силе слов. На нервы Птачек действовать умел, чем часто и пользовался.

— Так и неси нормально тогда. Чай, не дрова, а благородное панское тело тащишь, смерд. Аккуратн…- поток негодования оборвался на полуслове: Яна, как бы невзначай, с силой встряхнули, как мешок с капустой или тряпичную куклу. От чего пан, подскочив на добрые полметра, больно ударился грудью о твердую спину, выбив из горла свистящий хрип. Ах ты!..

— Эй! Это ты сейчас назло сделал? — в спину Индро прилетел очередной сильный тычок.

Индро и бровью не повел.  
— Никогда не позволил бы себе сию дерзость, ваша светлость.

— Знаешь, говорят, полезно иногда сечь бичом подданных, — надулся Ян и продолжил елейно: — _На всякий случай._

— Вы вроде мгновение назад едва ль не умирали. Откуда такая прыть в исполнении кары?

Ян глубоко вздохнул. Примерять на себя роль эдакой Немезиды Ян, дело ясное, ни коим образом не собирался, во всяком случае, прямо сейчас. Найти и покарать всегда успеется. А вот доехать живым до дома — задачка еще та. Потому как, не ровен час, прибьет кузнеца на этом самом месте и останется ему только в лесах и помирать. И неважно, что пан даже муху сейчас прибить не в состоянии.  
Всего-то разок понадобилось не расшаркиваться с… этим, чтобы этот засранец начал переходить все границы дозволенного! Пан оперся локтем на спину простолюдина, подперев щеку ладонью, и устало бросил, ставя точку в пустой распре:  
— Ты забываешься, кузнечий сын.

Подобные препирательства отнимали у Птачека последние силы, которые разумнее было бы потратить на неблизкую дорогу домой, да и настроения никакого не было ругаться со своим спасителем. Пан даже засомневался, не нашел ли его другой кузнец, чужой — вот смеху-то было бы! — ан нет: хамит, язвит и прямо-таки напрашивается на порку розгами — вне сомнений, самый что ни на есть настоящий, свой Индро. Чуткость и мягкость касаний пальцев теперь мерещились дымкой иллюзии на фоне скупых, грубых движений.  
Шли они так довольно долго, не меньше получаса. Яну же казалось, что это длиться вечность; спать хотелось невероятно, а из-за неровной почвы и скорости движения кузнеца тошнило только сильнее. В конце концов Индржих вышел к их привалу и осторожно опустил Яна на один из пеньков.  
Он свистом подозвал темного, как зимняя ночь, скакуна и, вставив ногу в стремя, перемахнул через лошадиную спину и забрался в седло.  
Протянул темную мозолистую ладонь.

— Давайте руку.  
Ян уставился на Индро, как баран на… барана.  
— Руку, пан!  
Не понимая, что происходит и зачем вообще это делает, Ян плавно встал с пня и с осторожностью вложил ладонь в руку Индро. Тот нагнулся, и Ян едва почувствовал крепкую хватку на левом боку пред тем, как взмыть вверх. Он еле успел пригнуть ногу, чтобы не задеть бедное животное, оказываясь сверху впереди Индржиха.

— Тебя предупреждать не учили?! — огрызнулся пан.

Индро не ответил, занятый рассматриванием карты, которую достал из седельных сумок. Закончив, он убрал ее назад и зачем-то пояснил:  
— Сзади ехать опасно. Вы можете потерять сознание и свалиться. Поедете спереди, чтоб мог Вас видеть.

Одной рукой держась за панский гамбензон, кузнец протянул вторую по правую сторону от Птачека, ухватил поводья и понудил лошадь, пришпорив ее. Скакун, почувствовав вес в два раза больший, чем обычно, потихоньку спустился с пригорка и шагом пошел до речки. Пройдя по хлипкому мостику, который опасно поскрипывал под лошадиными ногами, они поехали вдоль реки. Вскоре тропинка свернула с берега и превратилась в тракт. Лошадь, почувствовав под копытами твёрдую накатанную телегами землю, побежала быстрее, перешла на галоп.  
Ян не видел себя со стороны и не мог сказать, какой именно оттенок зеленого приобрело его лицо. Только прерывистое дыхание в затылок и рука на талии удерживали его от обморока. Он хотел опереться спиной на кузнеца, но из-за быстрого аллюра это было нереально. В седле сильно подбрасывало, и Птачек еле успевал схватиться за холку. Индро же только изредка молча припускал лошадь, когда она уставала и начинала бежать медленней.

И вот, когда они выехали из леса и теперь перед мужчинами простирались залитые солнцем цветочные поля, пан вдруг подумал, что не доедет до Ратае. Не доживет. И мысль о том, что он так и не успеет извиниться, отчего-то била сильнее, чем вероятность скорой смерти. Хотелось напоследок скинуть с себя этот неприятный груз. Ян никогда не был набожным, да даже по-настоящему верующим. Но и чувства вины никто не отменял. К сожалению.  
Не было похоже, что Индро настроен на какие-либо беседы, но когда это Яна останавливали никчемные желания простолюдина? _«Тем паче, я ведь с благой целью! И на смертном одре.»_  
Ян глубоко вдохнул, как перед прыжком, и прочистил горло, привлекая внимание.  
— Кузнечий сын, мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.

— Пан, я уверен, это может подождать.

— Я должен сказать это **сейчас** , — терпеливо повторил Ян, делая акцент на слове «сейчас».

— Пан, — в голосе послышались металлические нотки, — я действительно не думаю, что сейчас врем…

Нить треснула. Чаша переполнилась. Терпение Яна лопнуло.  
— Ты пререкаться со мной удумал?! — внезапный наплыв злости предал ему сил для отповеди, — Черт, да на кого я вообще растрачиваюсь? Пытаюсь извиниться перед этим остолопом, что наговорил при первой же встрече гадостей, что… — последняя капля праведного гнева иссякла, оставляя пустую усталость. Ян запнулся, собираясь с мыслями, но тут же продолжил, теперь тихо, стыдясь излишней искренности, — …что усомнился в храбрости и отваге, что имел наглость бить в самое больное — разочарование в себе из-за невыполненного долга. Особенно перед отцом.

Сзади вздрогнули.

Рука на дублете сжалась.

— Спасибо.

Яна словно молнией шандарахнуло, словно стрелой — копьем — ранило — прямо в сердце.

И тут же отпустило.

Словно до этого он находился в недосягаемой сфере и только слова, одного этого слова хватило, чтобы пробить ее оболочку, выпуская наружу обоняние, зрение, слух — _ощущения_. Пана накрыло волной теплого спокойствия. Теплое тяжелое дыхание щекотало шею.

Ян вдыхал густой, терпкий аромат пота, крови, дыма и чего-то еще, очень знакомого. Но чего именно… Он не мог определить, да это и не было нужно. Запах окутывал его, мягко обволакивал. Ян ощущал себя до крайности уютно. В памяти всплывали длинные осенние вечера в Польне, когда он совсем мальчишкой приезжал в замок навестить матушку и перезимовать — город находился ближе к югу, нежели Ратае, и зимы там были менее суровы, да и отцу было не до него в это сложное время. После нудной поездки, занявшей весь день, и нежного поцелуя матери он поднимался в свои покои, где в уже разожженном камине трещали сухие поленья, а за расписанном витражом окном часто стучали капли дождя. Птачек ложился на бок, лицом к окну, упираясь щекой в шелковую овечью шкуру, и, разморенный жаром камина, зачарованно наблюдал за смоляными тучами и ослепительными всполохами молний. Он мог лежать так часами напролет, иной раз казалось: вечности не хватит, дабы всласть насытиться этим мигом. Несколько капелек залетали сквозь приоткрытую створку и с глухим стуком падали на деревянные доски — к восходу на полу расплавленным серебром уже блестела небольшая лужица. Комнату наполнял аромат хвои, костра, свежести — и того неуловимого, что чувствовал сейчас Ян.  
Так пахла крепость, которая устоит до последнего разрушенного камня. Так пах родимый дом.

_Ты можешь расслабиться, все позади. Я защищу._

Ян не заметил, как привалившись спиной к широкой груди Индро, он провалился в глубокий сон. Индро, хмыкнув, перешел на легкую рысь и лишь сильнее сгреб несчастный дублет на талии.

***

Неудобно. Тесно. Душно. Выбраться. Проснуться. Что происходит.

Тяжёлая голова. Веки тяжёлые.

_Сон? Голоса? Что говорят?_

Белый густой туман, плотный, вязкий. Как козье молоко, как бессчётное количество лебяжьего пуха, как бесконечный свет, яркий, до самого горизонта.  
Ничего не видно. Только белизна.

Голоса стали чётче. Марево не отступило, но голоса теперь звучали ближе, повсюду и их было несколько. Ругались они, беседовали ли — невозможно было понять. Скоро и они растворились в белизне.

Теснота сжимала кольцом. Веки… невозможно поднять веки и посмотреть.

_Нужно протянуть руку вперёд и схватиться за холодную кору, иначе разом слетишь в туман… Попробуй удержать взгляд на мерцающей зелени. Искрится — отчего? Невозможно. Перестать… это сон… Не получается. Это просто сон… Нет. Ничего не видно, только белизна. Попытка пошевелиться — голова не двигается. Точно держат. Осторожно пощупать руками воздух. Может быть, можно… согнуть ноги в коленях и дотянуться ногами до земли. Нет, больно… только попробуй… Не получается._

_Глаза. Они поддаются. Медленно, опасливо, понемногу. Ну давай же, почти… Да! Да, получилось. Все плывет, ничего не различить, нужно сконцентрироваться. Мельтешит. Что-то… красное? **Красное на зелени.**_

Тело сразу обрело объём и вес. Оно полыхнуло пламенем, тупая боль расцвела пышным цветом. Белизна вспыхнула багрянцем, в мгновение ока разбавляя белое молоко кровавыми слезами. Кармазинная пелена скрывала врага, замедляла движения и мысли. Тело прорывалось сквозь неё, как через топлёное масло, и всё равно не поспевало.

Нет надежды. Нет шанса. Нет спасения.

Только теплое дыхание. Шепот.  
— Держись. Не уходи.  
И снова спасительная темнота.

***

Очнулся Ян резко, со сдавленным вздохом, будто вынырнул на поверхность. Тело по-прежнему распирала тянущая боль, но голова уменьшилась в размерах и стала яснее. Было жарко, хотелось пить. Он лежал на кровати в каком-то душном мягком коконе, завёрнутый до самого подбородка. Птачек аккуратно потянул веки вверх. Глаза открылись не сразу, но оба. На скамейке рядом с камином, лицом к окну и боком к пану, сидела прислуга. Немолодая уже женщина с сильным, но некрасивым лицом увлеченно вышивала, склонившись над пяльцами. Одета она была в латаное-перелатаное, но чистое коричневое платье с белым фартуком поверх. По левую руку от нее приветливо потрескивал камин. Ян За кусочком приоткрытого окна, которое не закрывала стена, темнело сапфировое небо.

Все выглядело… обычным. Безмятежным. Ян опять посмотрел на прислугу, так и не заметившую пришедшего в сознание господина. Хотелось продлить тишину как можно дольше, сил разговаривать не было. Ломило кости жутко, но ему посчастливилось повернуться на правый бок лицом к огню и при этом не свалиться. Наблюдая за методичными плавными движениями руки, Ян позволил мыслям самовольно течь в голове. До чего же иронично все вышло. Дядюшка отправлял его на охоту с целью набраться опыта командования и обучиться лидерским качествам, а в сухом остатке пан сам послушной овечкой подчинялся командам недалекого кмета.

Кстати, говоря о кмете… Индро!

Сухой, древесный запах сена, костра и перезревших яблок наполнил его легкие. Этот запах. Ян помнил его. Последним смутным воспоминанием было, как он вкладывал руку в ладонь кузнеца и дальше — пустота. Но сквозь темноту памяти пробивался аромат, этот аромат, нежный, свежий и при этом согревающий.  
Очевидно, пану было суждено теперь каждый раз вскакивать и нестись сломя голову при одном только упоминании вездесущего кузнечонка. Н-да, явно не такую традицию хотелось ему заиметь.

Скинув с себя тяжелое стеганое одеяло и еле успев подняться с кровати, Птачек в миг ощутил, как ноги предательски подогнулись, а перед глазами стремглав потемнело. Почему это вообще показалось хорошей идеей? Что он вообще хотел сделать?  
— Пан! Куда же Вы! Вам нельзя вставать, лежите-лежите.  
Женский тревожный голос раздался совсем рядом, и кто-то попытался толкнуть Яна назад. Но куда там!  
_«Вижу цель — не вижу препятствий! Правда, не вижу я их только по причине нежелания их видеть, а не отсутствия этих самых преград…»_

— Где-кх-кх…гд…  
В горле до одури было сухо, и ничего внятного выдавить не удалось. Пришлось отложить все цели еще на немного и в который раз подчиниться неумолимым превратностям судьбы.

Поэтому служанке-таки удалось уложить нерадивого дворянина назад и даже всунуть тому в руку золотой кубок: — Вот, выпейте.

Парень не раздумывая влил в себя полкубка одним махом. Горькая, вонючая жидкость ядовито-травяного вкуса опалила горло, растекаясь в груди жидким огнем. Птачек натужно закашлялся, давясь снадобьем и расплескивая остатки из кубка на брэ. Прислуга покорно подождала, пока панич прокашляется, и забрала кубок назад.

— Где Индро? — хрипло выговорил Ян, приподнимаясь на постели. — Он мне нужен!

— Кто-кто, пан? — услужливо переспросила служанка. Взрывная натура господина ни для кого в новинку не была; даже тем, кто грозился надрать ему шею (и не только), приходилось подчиняться — пан ведь. Тем паче, что он только очнулся после и непонятно еще, сколько он провалялся так. Значит, сейчас Ян даже имеет полное право вести себя странно. Впрочем, еще нелепее, чем обычно, едва ли получится.

 _«Она ведь не знает его, идиот!»_ — Птачек мысленно влепил себе оплеуху, а вслух, уже мягче, уклончиво бросил: — Разве никто не приходил?

Женщина всплеснула загорелыми руками.  
— Как ж это, никто! Дядюшка Ваш, пан Гануш, захаживал, да, пан Радциг с ним разок был. Священник тоже раза два наведывался, а лекарь так практически не отходил от Вас. Разве что…

Завидя колебания служанки, Ян нетерпеливо заерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее на жесткой кровати.  
— Ну же!

Служанка неуверенно посмотрела на Яна.  
-…да крутился тут постоянно, смуглый такой, долговязый. Сразу видно, с металлом парниша работает: такие руки грубые да лицо темное у кузнецов, разве что, могут быть. Весь в зеленом, один капюшончик алый, точно запекшаяся кровь. Лохматый, волосы торчком, едва ль не каждодневно с Вами штаны просиживал. Рассказывал что-то, да только как я зайду, сразу смолкал и волком на меня глядел.

— Постоянно… сидел… рассказывал? — Ян нахмурился, повторяя слова за ней, будто не понимая смысла.

— Ага. Как не пыталась прогнать, пану, мол, покой нужон, ему что кол на голове теши. Вы в бреду как вертеться начнете, стонать, он за руку Вас — хвать! — и держит крепко-крепко, бормочет что-то. Я первое время думала, может, пану рассказать — только Вы не разумейте, я в энтих… колдунов не верю, но мало ли чой там. Потом смотрю как-то раз — то было время лекарствами Вас поить, — а Вы в припадке бьетесь, да таком сильном, глянуть страшно. Как не пытались вдвоем удержать, не вышло ничего; ну да что старая женщина со стариком-знахарем сделать могут? Я уж хотела бежать за подмогой звать, и тут этот влетает в покои. К Вам кидается, на колени падает, за ладонь хватает обеими руками, тянет к губам и шепчет скоро-скоро. Вы как по изволенью божьему и дышите уже ровнее, спокойней. И лекарь глядит на этого признательно так, кивает, одобряет. Ну я и успокоилась. А потом он помогал и кормить Вас, и лекарствами поил, когда аптекаря не было, — она часто закивала в подтверждение собственных слов. — Только уж день пятый как не видать его.

— Пятый день? Боже, сколько же я провалялся тут…  
Ян уронил лицо в ладони, обреченно застонав. Потер саднящими запястьями веки и поднял глаза на прислугу.  
— Меня будили, чтобы накормить? — и, дождавшись кивка, сдвинул брови. — Почему тогда я ничего не помню?

— О, в Вас в таких количествах колыбельное зелье вливали, что удивительно было бы, если б памятовали, — махнула рукой женщина; видимо, Ян взаправду выглядел знатно потрепанным, потому как взгляд ее потеплел.  
— Вы, панич, в голову-то особо не берите. Лучше отдохните мальца, — и, на мгновение задумавшись, лукаво подмигнула, — а я пока за кувшинчиком прохладного Руландского прогуляюсь.

Встав и отряхнув передник от невидимых глазу пылинок, она скрылась за тяжелой дубовой дверью.  
Ян облегченно выдохнул, оставаясь в полном одиночестве. Ему только на руку был уход прислуги, наивно полагающей, что один стакан вина может привести в чувство ее молодого господина. В комнате было очень душно, а распахнутая створка так и манила ночной прохладой. Выслушивать в пятидесятый раз крики, что ни то, ни се нельзя, не хотелось в принципе.  
Медленно, как если бы каждое движение было болезненным настолько, что Ян находился на грани от обморока, он принял вертикальное положение и еле удержал себя, чтобы не грохнулся назад в постель. Птачек вперился взглядом в скамейку, словно пытаясь взглядом заставить ее приблизиться самой. Своенравная мебель не подчинилась.  
Тяжко вздохнув, Ян встал, крепко держась за изголовье кровати. Спину ломило жутко, но, кое-как, держась за стену, он дополз до окна. Перед взглядом снова замелькали темные круги, и Ян тут же плюхнулся на ближайшую, правую, скамью.

Теперь можно было выдохнуть.

С одной стороны полуденный ветерок легко обдувал лицо и нагую грудь, с другой — тепло грел камин. Запах сена и яблок усилился, унимая боль в груди. Ян положил ноги на скамью напротив, съехав по стенке вниз.  
Мысли из раза в раз возвращались к треклятой охоте. И с каждым новым всплывающим воспоминанием Птачек с жгучим стыдом осознавал, каким же все-таки был ебланом. Валяться беспомощно в грязи, забыв о — к черту оды достоинству! — банальном благоразумии, закрыв глаза и поджав хвост, пока в шаге от него простолюдин поочередно крошил на части двух Сигизмундовых шалав. А потом, не допуская малейшего сомнения, что они могут быть не единственными и не ясно, сколько по лесу таких вот нежданных гостей рыщет, разругаться в пух и прах с тем, кто вытащил его задницу из очередной передряги! Нет, Ян был мудаком, бабником, зазнобой — но не полоумным, черт дери, олухом!  
Хотелось взвыть от понимания собственной беспомощности. Даже при всех попытках выглядеть по-взрослому — а пьянки, оргии, высокомерное поведение и охота вполне подходили под определение слова «зрелость» в глазах Яна, — в критический момент он повел себя, как малое дите. Потому что им и был.  
Ах, простите, просто специально обученным воинам не пристало сражаться со всего лишь грабящими их землю варварами, господью задницу вполне может спасти и простой кузнец.

С приходом чертовых скалецких и конкретно чертового Индро его дом превратился в настоящий неконтролируемый хаос. Ян и на себе ощутил влияние всего этого беспорядка, иначе он не мог объяснить свое поведение, свою робость, смущение, _покладистость_. Это раздражало, бесило, выводило из себя. Хотелось получить назад свой шумный, но спокойный городок без беглецов и снующего туда-сюда кузнечьего сына. Конечно, люди не были виноваты в том, что их дом сожгли, их семьи повырезали, а их самих оставили умирать на улице. Но это не отменяло детской прихоти Яна.  
Он вдруг покраснел, вспоминая, насколько близко… часть его тела, до жути любящая приключения, находилась с лицом Индро, пока тот тащил его через пол-леса. Было как ясный день очевидно, что кузнец просто хотел как можно быстрее убраться из леса и привезти его домой, ибо было непонятно, в каком Ян состоянии, а тратить время на уговоры возможно невменяемого пана смысла не видел. Но воспоминание о том, с какой лаской кузнец смывал грязь с его раны, не уходила из головы, вгоняя всегда самоуверенного Птачека в краску. _«Он же еще и лекарь, »_ — мелькнула разумная мысль, — _«промыл, чтобы зараза всякая не попала»_. И все равно Ян физически чувствовал, как на щеках расцветал нелепый румянец. Было так глупо. Это он был тем, кто смущал девушек своей обворожительной наглостью. Почему же теперь Ян ощущал смятение и волнение из-за дурацкого кузнеца?!

Стоп. А чем, кстати, отбивался его доблестный рыцарь в блестящих латах? Да, Ян явственно помнил стрелу, пестреющую серебром оперения на фоне бледной кожи мертвеца. Потому что сам видел, как Индржих доставал эти стрелы из сундука на привале. Но так же прекрасно пан помнил раздражающие слух металлические отзвуки. Не самой же себе половецкая туша грудь продырявила и кишки выпустила — у Индро не было никакого оружия с собой, помимо лука. Да и лучник от одной стрелы слечь никак не мог: ранение в шею на дыру в животе никак повлиять не могло.  
Следующей странностью был отказ Индро от награды. Сомнения на эту тему развеяла сама служанка: хоть кузнечик и крутился в Ратае уже неделю четвертую — ну, так было до охоты, — лицо его примечал не всякий прохожий. А вот если бы дядюшка одарил чем-то этого везучего дурня, да еще закатил пир горой, как Гануш очень любил, то героя, спасшего «нерадивое панство» каждая дворняга бы знала.  
Про абсолютно ненормальное поведение кузнеца вспоминать напрочь не хотелось. От греха подальше. _«И непонятно еще, чьего греха…»_  
И еще мириады подобных мыслей крутились в голове Птачека. Можно было попытаться расспросить служанку, что и так с немалой охотой отвечала на вопросы — а также поблагодарить за уже данные ответы и узнать ее имя, — но сил не было никаких снова «допрашивать» бедную женщину. Да и услышать все хотелось от первого лица, мало ли, чего она не знает или упустит в деталях… Как Ян ни хотел признавать, что желает видеть кузнеца больше для собственного спокойствия, нежели ради восполнения пробелов памяти, было решено отложить это дело. Хотя бы до утра. Пара лишних часов сна никогда никому не вредила.

Порадовавшись первому здравому за последнее время решению, Ян подтянул ноги, разворачиваясь корпусом тела влево (в глазах опять зарябило), вытянул их вдоль скамейки и уложил макушку на широкий деревянный подоконник.  
Но вместо ожидаемого прохладного дуба голова провалилась во что-то мягкое, большое и… мокрое?

Он отдернул голову и повернул ее, сначала ничего не находя.  
_«Боже милостивый! Да что со мной твориться?! Видать, впрямь сильно черепушкой приложился, раз теперь мерещиться.»_  
А потом развернул еще чуть- чуть. Пригляделся. Запустил руку в волосы и сжал их до боли. Закусил изнутри щеку. Сильно. Очень. До крови. Изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать хохот. Отчаянный, сумасшедший, способный свести с ума, потому что если начать смеяться, — остановиться просто невозможно.

— Ну что за идиот!

На подоконнике, залитым перламутровым лунным светом, лежал пышный букет ромашек.


End file.
